My Twilight Life
by nuttigirl
Summary: What happens when Alexis, a small town girl, only 15 years old, makes a wish and the twilight world is suddenly thrust into her life. Will she finally  find the perfection in life that only exists in story books? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Alexis was an ordinary small town girl, who had been cut a raw deal in life. An insecure, unpopular 15 year old, she's had to endure the rampant ridicule of a tormentor, the grief of losing a parent, and the inconsistencies of having an alcoholic mother. But what happens when she makes a wish, and the twilight world is suddenly thrust into her life? Will she finally find the perfection in life that only exists in story books?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight books.**

It started on that hot summer's day; she could feel the heat blowing through her hair as she stared at the white, empty ceiling. Her name was Alexis, a 15 year old girl with the world ahead of her; though living in the small town of Pittsworth, it wasn't likely she'd get there. With no boyfriend and only a few close friends, she didn't exactly feel accepted in school. But she was only in year ten, with two more years before university, so she got up and started her day like any other.

She threw on her ugly brown and green uniform and did her hair up into a messy ponytail. She didn't bother with makeup because she had nobody to impress. She then exited her haven.

While on her way to the front door, she woke her brother up and told him to get ready for work. Their mother wasn't around much, having to support a family by herself and feed her alcohol addiction.

As soon as she left through the broken door, she walked to the school knowing that today there would be no difference in the ridicule she received on a daily basis. She sat on the stairs waiting for her cousin Chloe. You wouldn't have known Chloe was her cousin, with Chloe being a blonde, smart, independent girl, while Alexis barely passed with a C average and had jet black hair. There was also a difference in self-image, with Alexis being extremely uncomfortable with her weight and Chloe being confidant at barely 100 pounds.

As the first bell rang, signalling home group, she ascended the stairs and took a seat in the back by herself. It turned out that the few people she had been able to call friends were all out on a council day trip. Alexis had not been able to be on the council as there are only two people from each grade in student council. Chloe and a timid boy from the A class, Anthony, were the year ten delegates.

In all her random thinking, she was startled when the bell rang and she shot up like a bat out of Hell. She went to her first class, science.

"Today we will be studying metamorphic rocks, any objections?" the teacher, Mrs. Scar, asked with a smirk.

The one voice she did not want to hear shot back, "can we throw 'em at people?" Alexis looked back and saw Josh laughing with his mates about his supposedly hilarious retort.

Mrs. Scar just shook her head, knowing it wouldn't do much good to argue with her student. She explained that today they would pair up and examine every rock and try to name them. "And before any of you get any bright ideas, I will be choosing the pairs for today's assignment." Everybody groaned.

She started reading out names. "Sarah and Timothy...Kim and Aleisha... Alexis and Josh..."

Alexis was quite annoyed to say the least. She stood at the table marked _ASSIGNMENT YEAR TEN_ and waited for her partner to join her. She started cataloguing the rocks and when she was just about done, Josh finally came up to her.

"Hey, I'm just gonna copy off you, ok?"

"No, that's not ok!" she said to him. "I did all of this work BY MYSELF and you did jack shit!"

He was starting to get angry at her, so she tried to walk away. He grabbed her wrist, so she turned around and slapped him. HARD.

Josh was shaking, he was so mad. He picked up the largest rock he could see and threw it, full force, at Alexis. She screamed in pain, "oh my god! I'm bleeding!" She ran out of the classroom as her teacher called for what was wrong. She ran to the office and immediately the office attendant was by her side. By this time Alexis's face was covered in blood because head wounds bled a lot. She soon fainted due to how dizzy the blood loss was making her.

When Alexis woke up, she was in the local doctors surgery (as she lives in a small town, you have to be air lifted to a hospital).

A light was invading her vision as the doctor tried to see if she was responding. She stirred. "Ugh, where am I..."

"Alexis? Alexis? Alexis, my name is Doctor Read. Now, you've had stitches put into your head, but other than that, you're fine. I've given your brother all the information, so once you regain your strength, you are free to go."

She waited until the doctor was gone and shot up, making herself even more dizzy. She looked at her brother, Reece. He was tall with dark skin and brown hair. While her skin wasn't exactly white, she was nowhere near as dark as him. You could almost tell that they weren't full siblings. In fact, Reece wasn't her sibling even a little bit. He had been adopted when her parents were deemed responsible enough to have a child.

Reece was five years old when Alexis was born. She was her daddy's little girl. That is, until she turned 6 and he died in a mining accident. That's when her mother went off the deep end. She tried for maybe a year, but couldn't find the comfort she needed in her children. So she turned to alcohol.

The only reason Reece stuck around, was to protect Alexis. He had a job, though, and was saving money to move out with her when she turned 16. So far he'd saved nearly ten thousand dollars from working since he was 15, doing odd jobs around town and working full time at the local pub.

Alexis got into her brother's car and they sped off toward home. The whole time in the car, she was fuming at Josh. No one said a word, but both Reece and Alexis could feel the tension surrounding the incident; their mother would surely notice the stitches on her head.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop in the garage, Alexis was in her room faster than you could say GO! She started throwing things around the room.

"Why me! Why does everyone have to pick on me? My life is hopeless!"

She grabbed her one vice, the New Moon book she'd received from her brother on her 13th birthday. She started reading it, and after a while she calmed down. She started to drift off, thinking about how much her life would be different if she was beautiful and thin like all the other girls.

_I just want someone to love me for me_, she thought to herself while shedding a tear. She wanted a guy who would comfort her and a guy that would love her no matter what. She wanted a werewolf.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! reviewing is much appreciated. I would like to thank my AMAZING beta reader Katya her FanFiction name is Evanescence918, i honestly wouldn't have been able to write this without her amazing ideas and keen eye for detail. Please Review and i will try to get another chapter out this time next week :) R&R people!**

**Alexis xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, i dont know if i have to do this with every chapter? but as you all know i dont own twilight!**

Alexis awoke early the next morning to a thud. She looked outside to see that the garbage man had dumped the rubbish bin on the road. "Idiots" she murmured to herself as she gingerly touched the wound on her head and winced. She checked her phone and saw that it read Saturday the 24th of June 2012. _Yes!_ She thought.

"Hmmm...What to do today?" she asked herself while picking out her clothes. There was Chloe's house or she could take a walk on the abandoned train tracks by herself, just to think. She decided to walk to Chloe's and see if she wanted to do anything. She went to put her shirt on and realised something was wrong. Alexis's shirt didn't fit her; it practically fell off her. She ran into the bathroom and stared at what she saw before her. Someone was standing in front of her in the mirror. She had flawless skin, a proportioned, hell, even thin, body. She had a natural tan and her hair was flowing, she looked like someone from a runway magazine "What the hell?" Breathless, she turned away from the mirror.

Thoughts raced through her head: aliens, a dream, unknown surgeries; She struggled to find an explanation that made sense. She pinched herself, and when that didn't work, she just sat on her bed. She texted Chloe:

**OMG! I have to show u something...it's gonna be kinda weird...**

Her reply was almost instant.

_OK! I'll meet you in the park in 20 mins? Can't stay at my house today... dad's on the piss with your mum._

Alexis shook her head in frustration at her mother. She looked in her draws franticly for something that fit. After ten minutes of searching, she finally found a short pink dress that Chloe had left here so that her parents wouldn't find it. She put on the dress, which fit perfectly, and brushed her hair and teeth. She ran out the door, grabbing a pair of shoes on the way.

When she got to the park, she saw Chloe, back turned, sitting on a swing, and listening to music on her iPod. Alexis took a deep breath and started walking toward her cousin. When she was about three feet away from Chloe, Alexis said "hi". Chloe slowly turned around with a smile on her face that soon vanished when she realised who she was looking at.

"Ummmm... hi," Chloe said awkwardly, obviously not realizing who it was.

"Hey Clo. . ." When Chloe didn't respond, she elaborated. "It's me, Alexis."

Chloe gasped, looking at her cousin with wide eyes. She slowly got up out of the swing and pinched herself.

"_OW!" _Chloe exclaimed.

"Ummm...ok. Why exactly did you pinch yourself?"

"Just making sure this was real. I mean, I never thought in a million years something like this would happen. I mean...what did you do?" She could hear the accusation in Chloe's tone

"Nothing!" Alexis said, defensively and a bit uneasily because of Chloe's response

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be Alexis! You're too pretty," Chloe reasoned to herself

"It's me I swear." Tears starting to fill Alexis' eyes

"Well, how could someone like you actually look hot?" Jealousy filled every inch of her voice. Chloe's eyes turned into slits while she attacked her friend with her words.

Alexis just looked at Chloe, dumbfounded, angry, and a little bit upset at what her friend had said. Alexis stormed off, running through the empty streets of the small town. As soon as she got home, she ran into her room and started mentally abusing herself for thinking that anyone would actually be happy for her.

She eventually came out of her room and walked into Reece's. He was sleeping, so she lied down next to him and drifted off.

She awoke to a "very manly" scream from her brother. She shot up and tried to calm her brother down. He was near hyperventilation, speaking in incoherent sentences. Once he was calm she explained everything that had happened. He just sat there and nodded his head, too astonished to speak. Eventually, he told her that he believed her. Not one to ask too many questions, he asked her to order a pizza for them both and went to take a shower.

When Alexis had gotten off the phone with the pizza place, she heard a loud, urgent knock on the door. Alexis slowly opened it, to find her mother, who had forgotten her keys, looking at her feet. As soon as her mother looked into her daughters face, hate filled her eyes, and she started screaming, "What is this slut doing in my house!"

She pushed Alexis onto the floor and started yelling at her to get out. Alexis tried to plead with her, saying that she was her daughter, but Lisa would not listen. She kicked her daughter and tried to throw her down the stairs, but not before Reece had heard the commotion and came rushing over to the front door. He saw Alexis, lying on her side and crying in pain. Ignoring the hysterical cries of his mother accusing him of bringing a whore in the house, Reece pushed his mother down the stairs and without looking twice, put Alexis in his car and drove off.

**A/N. ok so how did everyone like it? oh and in australia, there isn't a legal age to move out but usually the authorities will leave you alone if you are 15 and have a safe place to live (thats what happened to me) and also to clear up the 'slang' to be "on the piss" with someone is to be drinking with them :) oh and another shout out to my AMAZING beta reader Katya! **

**R&R people!**

**Alexis xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

When Alexis came to, she was strapped in the car seat of her brother's crappy car. She looked up to see Reece, deep in thought, focusing on a map.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked her brother, holding her tender stomach.

Without even looking away from the road he replied, "Adelaide."

"What!" she exclaimed, "That's like 2000 km away!"

"We have to get away from her, Lex," he said, sympathetically. "I mean look what she did to you. I've called a mate and he said that we can rent out his parents apartment if we want."

"OK, Reece."

Alexis fell back asleep until they got to the motel they were staying at in NSW. Once they arrived in Morre, NSW, Alexis slowly got out of the car, luckily she hadn't gotten injured too badly by her mother, and trotted off to look around.

A green, leaf-filled pool and a rusted old swing set was all that inhabited the park of the motel. Alexis looked over to a particular room where she saw some seedy looking guys, all tall with abs you could crush a rock over. She thought they might give her a little trouble and decided to double back to her room before anything could happen.

"Hey, Reece, watcha doin'?" Alexis asked her brother, who was sprawled out on the motel bed.

"Just tryin' to catch some Z's. Go play or something," he said with a smirk. Alexis walked over and pushed him off the bed playfully, before poking her tongue out at him while she left the room.

Alexis just decided she would go the store up the road and buy dinner, as she was starving. As she walked through the door, she saw those same guys sitting around a table stuffing their faces, like their food was the centre of their world.

"What would you like dear?" the cashier said with a smile.

Alexis folded her arms while looking at the menu on the bench. "Just a chicken salad, thanks."

"Sure, darl, that'll be $9.50." Alexis handed her the money and took a seat as far away from the guys. She pulled out her iPod, and started blasting These Kids Wear Crowns' song, I Wanna Dance with Somebody. A couple of the guys smirked.

When Alexis got her meal, she put her iPod away and started to eat, thinking of everything that had happened in the past day. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when one of the guys tried to talk to her, and though his size was intimidating, he actually seemed quite nice. His soulful eyes were what drew her to him.

"Hi, I'm Brady," he said.

"Oh, sorry, hi," Alexis said, blushing, startled by the introduction.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted company?" Brady asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his head down.

"Uhhh...yeah, sure. I'm Alexis."

"Wow, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he laughed.

"Haha, thanks." Alexis checked her phone. "Oh, shit, I have to go. Sorry, Brady."

"That's ok. How about I walk you? Where are you staying?"

"Umm...up at that dodgy motel with my brother, haha, and, yeah, that'd be nice."

They both got up and left the diner. As they walked toward the motel, they barely said a word. When they stopped at the motel entrance Brady said in almost a sad voice, "I should get back to the guys."

"That's ok. I should get some sleep, big day of travelling tomorrow."

"Where're you going?" Alexis bit her lip, thinking about whether or not she should tell him. Ultimately, though, she said "Adelaide"

"Oh, that's far away. Anyway, can I grab your number?" Brady and Alexis traded phone numbers, exchanging goodbyes and promises of texting sessions. Then Alexis walked inside to greet her brother. When she was smiling, her brother knew something was up.

"So what did you get up to while I was havin' my little nanna nap, Lex?"

"Umm...just went down to that diner and had dinner with this guy." Alexis bit her lip.

Reece shook his head. "You know you can't be friends with him or anything right? We're gonna be in Adelaide tomorrow night" He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know," she told him in a small voice and went over to the bed to get some sleep before they left at 3:00 am the next morning.

.*.*.*.*. Time Passed.*.*.*.*.

Alexis woke up to the gentle shake of her brother. "C'mon, we have to leave, Lex. I've already paid the guy for one night, packed your shit, and put it in the car. All you gotta do is walk to the car."

After some thought, Alexis got up and walked over to the car to go straight back to sleep. Soon she would be in Adelaide.

_And then you could start your new life,_ she thought.

**A/N- Hey guys sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it was either put it up late with more words or put what i have up :) and its still a day late! :( i have a very valid excuse however haha, ive had to do three 12hr shifts in 3 days. . . at maccas! so its really busy so yeah but i've got 3 days off so i shall write (hopefully) a long chapter next :/ as always, a BIG BIG BIG thanks to my amazing beta reader Katya! oh and all of you lovely people who Read and Review and Subscribe and add to your favs ect. haha okok im done now. . . UNLESSSSS YOU WANT TO HEAR A SPOILER!**

*****!SPOILER ALERT!*****

**Does anybody know Reece Mastin? Look him up on Youtube! ;)**


	5. Hey Guys just wanted to let you know!

**Hey guys, just letting you know that i can not put a chapter up this week because ive been really sick and just not thinking clearly, like i tried to start writing the next chapter and Alexis killed herself within 2 paragraphs? lol so i want to wait until i'm thinking clearly.**

**Thanks always for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Alexis xoxo**


End file.
